Counter Opposites
by luckygirl88
Summary: A young mail student by the name of Kenji Utada enters Saint Lobelia Girl's Academy where a group of girls start there own host club. However, this club isn't like any other club. The ohshc's counter opposite club, featuring randomness, romance and more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Starting Today You Are a Host"**

_Dear Diary, my name is Kenji Utada and I am currently sixteen years old. I know, I'm writing in a diary, a very girly thing to do, but it's keeping my mind off of things. Recently my twin sister Kanako passed away by a fatal disease. Doctors were unsure of the strange illness and I watched her life slip away each second of the day. It is sad really. I loved her dearly; she was my friend and my sibling. She excelled in middle school and was offered a scholarship to go to any school she wanted to go to. However; I never got to go to school. Our family was poor and they wanted the male of the family to stay home. My mother was going through the same disease as my sister. I cooked and cleaned and took care of her as her life passed. Doctors think that it ran in the female's genetics. My father and I didn't get sick. Because my sister is gone and I don't have anything to do, my father wants me to go and get my education. He has to try and maintain work any way, so he said school would be good for me. The problem is I would have to go under my sister's name. It would be too late for me to enroll into school at my age and since my sister is the only one educated, I would hide my identity and take the scholar ship under her name to any school my father approved of. However; he figured it would be best to enroll into a girl's school, seeing how first off, my sister was a girl and it would look good on her part also, it would allow me to fit better in with the female society. So today diary, I enter my first year into the Saint Lobelia's Girls Academy for the wealthy. We didn't have the money to rent or buy the uniform, so I had to wear my sister's clothes. We should be lucky we were twins; at least I fit into her clothes…almost. I'll end my entry for the time being._

My father called me from down stairs and I quickly placed the long blonde curly wig on my head. It also had a red bow, which was recommended by the school that all female's with long hair wear. I slipped into some girly flats, which by the way where tight on my feet and headed down stairs. I had on a red skirt that went past down my knees and it ruffled around me. This outfit also had a some what baggy sweater that could hide my non-existence breasts and the sweater was white with red along the collar and sleeves. At least I was in school color. The school also said in its rules that if a student couldn't wear the uniform to be at least in color.

My father called again and I ran down to him. He looked at me and blushed, but I gave him an unsure look. I hated being pretty, especially having that feminine look. He couldn't resist but hug me tightly. I struggled to breathe. I grabbed my bag and just started walking out. I had to walk, even in flats. No trains or buses ran in our area. It was a poor neighbor hood, worse than middle class. I hated living this life at times. As I walked the guys on the corner gave me that whistling sound, pleased by appearance look and attitude. I had no idea how to respond to that, so I just walked pass them.

About twenty minutes later I arrived on the campus. Big heavenly gates welcomed me with open arms and there were signs saying "No boys allowed…EVER!" this made me curious. If the school find out, I think they'd kill me. Good thing I was going as my sister.

I walked around looking for an administration or something. I needed my schedule and a map. Were schools really this big and expensive looking? Every where I turned people looked filthy rich and signs of Benio were all over the place. I guess they really loved this guy or is it a girl? A second later I wasn't paying attention and I ran into something. I was soft and broke my fall.

"I'm so sorry I…" I stopped and looked at this perfect figure in front of me. It was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, in a way.

"No it's ok. You didn't mean to. You must be the new commoner we heard about right?" She said as her voice spoke angelically.

"Commoner? Me, no? I'm just a normal poor person almost living on the street. I guess you can say I'm like a commoner,"

"Well, it's interesting to meet some one like you. My name is Tanya Saki and yes my last name is like the alcohol spelling. I'm running a club her on the school. It's going to be better than Benio's club,"

"I take it you don't like her?" I said questioning.

"Well, I don't mind her, but she is strange. She is always chasing after the Ouran's host boy Haruhi Fujioka,"

"There's a school that has a host club?"

"Why yes. The Ouran Host Club caters to girls who have too much time on there hands. They only cater to those girls every day. Each member consists on a certain type that women fall over heels for. There's the wild type, boy lolita, cool type, natural, twinest and princely type. I've seen there work and I'm impressed…a little. I don't like how they are wasting the money on themselves, so I decided I would make a club like that, but we would serve men from other schools or who simply visit us. The money would go to other clubs who need it the most and we wouldn't take any claim of it. So I'm looking for those that I find suitable…like you,"

Suddenly she grinned at me and in a second, two of her minions came running over.

"Um…what's going on?"

"Silence! Starting today, you will be apart of my club. With your looks, you could attract almost any one easily. I'm sure we can unlock your hidden talents and make you a star…like me,"

"So milady, you needed us," One girl said, as she grinned cleverly. Her eyes had that, devil appearance in them.

"Yes Hikari! I need you to take this commoner into my saloon to begin work. Your sister Karin will join you,"

"We got it perfectly under control!" They both said at once and dragged me off some where.

"Just who the heck are you two!!??" I screamed as they kept running.

"Why were the Haruno siblings," They said once again in perfect sync.

"I'm Hikari," the one twin said.

"And I'm Karin,"

"_Great, another set of twins, but even worse than me and my sister. At least we don't…strange,"_

"So let me get this straight, you two are twins and finish off each other's sentences,"

"Exactly!" They exclaimed and threw me into a chair.

They tied me down and looked around the room grabbing random things. Obviously they weren't going to mess with my wig, since they saw it perfect, but they were grabbing make up and different things. Just what I needed, to be even more girly.

"So should I start, or do you want to start sister?" Karin said as she leaned in close next to Hikari.

"No no, you start. After all, I'll be filming this historical event,"

"Perfect,"

"Wait what!!!!!"

I struggled for a while as Karin placed make up all over my face. They varied from lip stick to eye crap. It took them over an hour till I think they were done. No wait, they had to do my nails to. I hate my life. That's when Tanya came in with some other people. One seemed really short, like four foot nine, the other really tall, one had glasses just by the way the light hit them, so I assumed they had this certain logo like appearance.

"Were done milady," The twins once again shouted.

She came over and pushed them aside. In a quick second, her face lit up with sure brilliance. She was too over whelmed.

"PERFECT!!!! You two did well this time. All she needs is an outfit,"

"I already have that arranged Tanya. I figured out her size by how tall and wide she was. I do believe there is an outfit in the back meant for her standards," The one with the glasses said as she looked into a sliver book. Hmm, must be profits and stuff by what I'm guessing.

"Brilliant Koyuki! You certainly are good to have around,"

"I know. I just do my job,"

"So milady, how should we address our new subject to every one?" Hikari asked.

"Well now, she isn't ready to be host material just yet and she doesn't fit the labor bill. I'm sure if I trained our kitten she could be ready for hosting by tomorrow,"

"Well Tanya that could be an issue. We open our new club today,"

"Drat! I forgot. Hmm, well my little kitten you start training right now! First, change into this uniform,"

"Uh…since when did I become a pet?"

"Since you entered our school,"

"Oook,"

I walked into the back changing room and made sure no one followed me in. I sat down and looked at the skirt and matching shirt with a bow. I'm not sure how I'll pull this off. I tried on the shirt and I figured it would be a little tight around the chest, for a girl. I had nothing around me to make it look like I had boobs and I wasn't going to tell them either. They might kill me. I heard them call for me over and over and I stuck my head out quickly.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I…" I thought quickly seeing how I could make this work out. "I need some tissues, lots of them too,"

"Why?" they all asked at once.

"Because…my nose is bleeding! Hurry!"

They ran at once as the short one and tall one ran out to retrieve the tissues. I sat in the room waiting for a while till I heard the feet run i.

"We have the tissues Kan-kun!" the short cute girl said.

"Uhh...thanks. How you calling Kan-kun!!!!???" I said at her ear.

She cried a little and I assured her it was fine. I went in the changing wrong with my boxes of tissues and began to stuff the shirt like crazy till I reached a prefect fluff-ness. Yes, fluff ness people. I stepped out after changing and every one looked at me with big eyes.

"You,"

"Look,"

"So,"

"CUTE!!!!" Tanya ruined the moment. She hugged me tightly till I couldn't breathe.

"Help me!"

Then the tall one ran over and lifted me up. She must be strong or I was really light. Then her eyes changed from serious to…something else.

"Mona can you please put her down now," Tanya said, reaching for me.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

She placed me down and looked at me and blushed a little. I was very confused but I just sort of laughed. It was about three in the after noon and the doors open to boys, tons of them by the mother loud gathering around the room waiting for us. Then I noticed something strange in one corner, an exact copy of us, but in guy form.

"Well ladies, it's time for us to begin!" Tanya said as she grabbed me and placed me next to her.

I only wonder how well I can manage and who are those strange boys looking at us. Maybe they are the club they told me about…the Ouran Host Club.

To be continued….

**I was bored and wanted to make a story which idk if I'll continue or not about an counter opposite of the host club, but at Saint Lobelia. I tried to relate the names to the oringal hosts. Tamaki being Tanya, Kyouya being Koyuki, Hikaru being Hikari, Kaoru being Karin, Mori being Mona and Hunny will probably be Hunni or Candy, maybe. Unsure. Tell me what you think. The only manger name change is Kenji and Haruhi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Host, Hosting and a Host Club"**

_Dear Diary,_

_So far today seems strange. As you know, I attended a new school and I thought I would be fine, but no. I was forced to join some stupid club, if you can call it that and they dressed me up even…better I guess than before. Hey I'm a male and we can't dress ourselves. Tanya, who seems crazy, made me join for reasons I do not understand. They each seem strange. Tanya is all about making every one love her and charming the guys, even through its an act, Koyuki is always up in her book, thinking I guess, but once in a while she'll host. Now the twins, I can't even explain them. I'm unsure if they are straight, bai or lesbian. They have this act which they call "Sisterly Love." For them it's basically taking the love to an extreme measure. Guys seem to love this like crazy. Now onto them on a person note. Hikari is always trying to look good in her own way. She is sweet when she wants to be, but she wants to prove she is better than her sister. Karin is sort different. She is more shy, but in a kid way. She loves her sister, don't get me wrong, but she seems like she wants something out of Hikari. Then again it's too early for me to tell. Now, Mona and Candy. Mona is very quite, shy on a certain level and is strong. She has to be to lift me, but then again I'm skinny, so I don't know if that counts. Ever since she lifted me up, she has been acting strange. When she sees me she blushes and giggles. I have no idea why. I wasn't that pretty was I? Now Candy. She looks really young and I mean young. She is super short, but really cute. I mean, like a doll cute. She loves sweats like mad, especially candy. That's how she got her name too and she cares around her a small pink kitchen named neko-chan. Apparently her grandma made it for her when she was younger. Even though she made be cute, she does pack a punch. I heard her and Mona do boxing. They are even boxing champs and they also do wrestling as well. Yeah, this club has weird people. Guys love me to death, even after every single word I say. Its weird having guys love you. However; the Zuka club seems to be getting angry. They hate men with a passion and so does this school, even Tanya hates men to a certain degree, but she claims to be doing it for the right reason. With this in mind, I wonder how I'm going to make it through this school. Will they find out or will I survive? I'm unsure, but I'll speak later. I have more work to be done._

I placed the diary in my back pack and headed over to the love seat sofa waiting for me. A few guys, well more like six sat at the table. It was weird; they reminded me of…Fruits Basket in a way, but more complicated than that. Oh, you were thinking I was going to compare them to our club right? Well, yeah they look like us, but they aren't us. Nope, they aren't our doubles.

I sat around them and suddenly this blonde, tall and violet eyed man scooted closer to me. He had this face, this charming face only some one like him would use. A romantic crowd pleaser appearance. It looked like Tanya's, but in male form.

"Uh…hi there. Welcome to the first host club. What can I do for you?" I said nervously shacking in my stockings.

"Hello there pretty lady. We came…to admire you," He said, scooting even closer this time as he started to lean in and grab my face.

"Senpai let her go. She doesn't like you," Said this male with brown boy-cut hair and a feminine appearance, like me!

"But…but…"

"No buts,"

"Aww," He then went into this corner and dark mass of shadows covered him.

"Does he always do that?" I asked curiously.

"Almost every single day,"

"So, you must be," Suddenly this orange haired kid went over to one of my shoulders as his brother followed over my other shoulder.

"The new commoner we heard about,"

"Commoner? Not you too!!! God, I'm not a middle class person,"

"Wow Haruhi, some one actually poorer than you," This shadow figure walked up from a dark area of the room and fixed his glasses. He was obviously staring at the brown haired kid who I assumed was this "Haruhi."

"Shut up senpai. I still feel bad for people worse than I am," He said slumping down.

That's when trouble seemed to start up. As we talked on, it seemed like Tanya heard everything with her little cat ears and yes, she is like a cat who will attack you straight on. She dashed over and pointed at the blonde one.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!???"

The blonde one stood up and looked at my senpai with rage.

"I'M HERE ON MY OWN FREE WILL!!!! DO YOU MIND!!!!!???"

"YES!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!!!"

"FINE I WILL!!!!!! MONA!!!!!"

Mona sprung up and lifted up the blonde one and kicked him out of the room, literally.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET SAKI!!!!"

"FINE!!!! I'LL WIN THIS BATTLE SOUH!!! JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!! I'LL BE QUEEN OF BOTH HOST CLUBS!!!!!"

Then they got childish and stuck tongues out, mocking one another and left the room. Real mature. -_- The brown one looked at me and shrugged and took off. He seemed…different to me like he shared my pain. Well, it didn't matter now. I just lost all my customers. -_-

"Well now, there gone. I'm glad to have them out," Tanya said standing in victory.

"Why? What's so bad about them?" I asked curiously.

"What's bad!? You've never heard of the Ouran Host Club? You really are a commoner!!!"

"You mentioned them a little in the last chapter senpai, but never truly explained,"

"Alright, the Ouran host club is our opposite. They believe in making women happy as we believe in making men happy, but they are perverted little demons! They have used their charm to swoon the female race over and make them believe in everything!!! Our kind won't stand for them. We don't use acts, no, we use beauty my child. As a female, you have learned that beauty is everything and must uphold in that custom. So, this is why I created the club, to show how well we are in our beauty and divine grace. We will make men happy without any tricks!!!"

"Ehh?"

"She is basically saying we'll be better than the club and crush them into ruble," Koyuki mentioned flat out tone.

"Oh I see,"

"Well my darling, I have taught you well today haven't I?" Tanya said with brilliance in her eyes.

"Uh… not really. I just said stuff about me and they liked me for who I was. I didn't have to do anything,"

"Hmm, interesting. A natural,"

"Just like that Haruhi,"

"Ehh?"

"Brown haired g-I mean boy," Koyuki suddenly got herself off guard and then zoned out suddenly.

That's when I felt something slip under my shirt. No one was paying attention, but I think the tissues weren't holding their support any more. This was just what I needed, my identity exposed. -_-

. "Hey guys, I have to use the restroom. Can you direct me to one?" I asked holding up my "fake boobs" for as long as I can.

"Well, there is one down the hall to the right. It's next to…them," Tanya eye's changed to a angry red.

"Thanks…I guess,"

I ran out of the room and down the hall way into the bathrooms. Figured, women bath rooms. I made sure no one was in the room and then I locked the door and looked into the mirror.

"Dear lord, so help me. If they knew…I would die. How am I supposed to keep this up?"

Suddenly I felt something vibrate in my skirt pockets. It was my dad. He sent me…a text? Since when does he text? The message showed up on my phone like this:

"Yo. I haz goodz newz to tell ya. Me job offered me a raize and I can help uz out, you know,"

Even though I understood that, I called him up any way. It was just easier for me. I called the number saying "Drunken Father" and he picked up a second later.

"Hey kiddo, did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did. What **"brilliant"** news do you have this time?"

"Well my work offered a raise and it can help us out a lot. My thing is, I want you to have a good education at school and succeed for your sister's sake,"

"Ok, so where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking of having your gender changed. I have enough for the operation,"

"WHAT!!!?? Dad no! First off, it's soon in the story I'm in and second I don't want to! How well that help me!?"

"Well soon, if they found out you know what will occur to you. I know, you hate doing this, but it's for the best,"

"Dad, listen to me. I won't do it, not till later at least if needed be. For now I'm fine. I'm in a new club now and they are taking care of me…almost too well and they gave me a spare uniform. My only problem is it's tight around my chest area because of the girl's cut and I'm stuffing the shirt with tissues and they are falling out,"

"Did you look in your back pack this morning?"

"Umm, no,"

"Son, you are the death of me. There is a water bra in the back pack and don't ask where I got it ok. It'll help you. You'll hate it, but it looks real and you should be able to pull off the look better. Also, I packed some things incase any one looks through your bag,"

"You put "it" in my bag didn't you?"

"Yep,"

"I hate you dad. I'll talk to you soon,"

I clicked the phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked though my bag and there it was, all feminine and squishy. It was like a gel or jello feeling when you touched it. I was going to hate this. I took off the shirt and wig showing my male completion for a little bit. My chest was flat as it could be and my hair was that nice short lance that I loved. The boyish, girly cut, but blonde. I was going to miss my hair for a while.

I tried putting on the stupid bra and figured it out after…ten minutes. I adjusted the straps and looked in the mirror. One big forehead smack and a disgusted look later; I looked more a female than a second ago. I put the shirt back on and the wig and adjusted it. After that was done, I looked back in the mirror and noticed I did look a lot like Kanako. Too bad she passed away. I took my stuff and went back into the hosting room.

Every one sat around and chatted. Tanya had a strange look, like she was thinking of something…devilish. I walked over by her and sat down. I stared at her for a while till she jumped up.

"Ahh! What the heck Tanya!!!!" I shouted surprised, almost falling out of the love seat.

"Sorry about that. I thought of a plan to get back at those…Ouran fellows. Tomorrow night is the annual beach party and were going to crash it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea milady. That Kyouya guy is pretty smart and probably assumes we are showing up anyway," Hikari and Karin stated.

"Drat! Your right. Well, we the Rome Club will host our own party!"

"Rome?" Every one asked confused.

"Yes Rome! It stands for Romance of Marvelous Excellence thus Rome!"

"Interesting. It beats the name Zuka Club and the name Ouran High School Host Club, the longest title so far in an anime the writing has known," Koyuki said, stubbling to fix her glasses.

"That's why I came up with it. Now for this party we'll need men, lots of shirtless men! Then we need ladies in bikinis and food of marvelous sorts! This party will feature all of us in custom made outfits. We'll all have bikinis to show off our beauty even you newbie will wear one to your fit!"

Suddenly she pointed at me and my face went from decent to scared as heck! I could not pull of that skimpy outfit, even if I was a girl. Dang it Tanya! Your annoying, but some how…no! Just annoying!

"Tanya," I asked shyly.

"Yes Kanako?"

"I'm sorry but my father won't allow me to wear such things. Is it ok if I go with a two piece with a skirt and tie top instead?"

"Hmm, I supposed that could work, seeing you appearance might be better for that.

I don't see why not,"

"Thank you Tanya,"

I felt relived for a while, but as fate had it, trouble would stir up again…till the next chapter.

**((Ok, I got this chapter done in a few days. Also, my aims testing is done and over with! The next chapter won't be up this weekend folks, things are going on. However, I'll let you have a sneak preview for a few seconds. I think that is the least I can do. Also, I think the club name ROME fits well. It makes since and I was trying to go for something using lady and love that is an English word, but I couldn't think of any that has the romance word like sound/meaning thing. So Rome worked. Ok, time for the sneak preview.))**

**Sneak Preview for next chapter *won't be exact words in chapter***

**It was time for the party and I had on the outfit given to me by the Rome club. It was black and showed a little bit of the lining for where the cleavage should be. Luckily I had on a strapless water bra for these types of things and it felt more natural for me. I also had on a short skirt that went with the suit. It was close to mini skirt short too. So I had to where something more…girly underneath to make it seem like I was a girl. Other wise I wear either boxers or boxer briefs. **

**I sat along the side lines will my so called friends entertained our guests. Tanya was flittering, Koyuki was calculating like normal, the Haruno twins was flittering with each other saying how cute they both looked; Candy and Mona basically swan together and entered the guests. Seems like the wage of war started now. Ouran came over to our side and Suoh aka Tamaki looked pissed off. We were on **_**his **_**property, even though Tanya claimed it was hers at the start and was mainly playing stupid. **

"**I thought I told you to leave Saki!!!!???"**

**Tanya turned and gave a stupid appearance, that look women give you like they had no idea sort of thing.**

"**Oh, did you know? Don't worry Souh; we'll leave in two or five hours from now. Depends on when you leave,"**

"**I'm not leaving!!!! You have no right to be here!!!"**

"**It's a free country Souh and don't forget, my father is about to take your family business if you don't start changing your ways soon,"**

**That's when Kyouya came to the stands and pulled out…oh my god! Heck no! He did not just pull out that!!!! Err!!! They are going to ruin me!!!!**

"**I suggest you remain quite Saki. We have something you should no about," He said, grinning cleverly.**

"**Kanako… you aren't who I thought you were. We'll leave now Souh,"**

**End of sneak preview….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "Welcome to the party"**

**Author: Hey every one. I said I wouldn't update, but it turns out I can't go to the con today. I'll let you know, I didn't meet Vic or go to his panel after waiting in line for an hour and being told we would go first to meet him. It sucked. Any way, I did get a Hikaru plushie and Haruhi. I guess Tamaki was sold out and the only others I saw was Kyouya and Kaoru. I would have grab Kaoru at the same time as Hikaru, but I wanted to see if I could get Tamaki later on and I felt bad that no one was really buying Haruhi, so I bought her. ^^ Now I have HikaXHaru, my second favorite pairing, but in plushie form!!!! Besides, those two already got it down and dirty in my back pack. XD. Yeah Hikaru was raping Haruhi from the back. 0.0 Well… on with the next chapter. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday in general was too much. After meeting the Ouran Host Club I decided that they were just as weird as Rome or even weirder than we are. The brown child who I discovered his name was Haruhi isn't like the rest of group. He seems too different from them, but more settle and relaxed. I bet he was forced to join as well. He seems like he enjoys it and doesn't. If he were a girl, I'd probably like her and might want to date her. He seems like guy I could relate with. No diary I am not gay if that is what you're inclining. I'm just saying we could have that connection. Then again he thinks I'm a girl and even if my dad decided to go along with the gender change, there would be no way we could get together. However, people in my group don't seem that bad looking either. Hikari seems sweet, but annoying when Karin steps into play. I sometimes wonder and then Tanya…maybe I shouldn't even think about the possibilities. _

_Well today our group is going to the beach. Geeze, this will suck…a lot. I'll have to wear a tight looking swim suit and I can't go into the water. Mainly because I don't want the wig to come off. Then again, they seem like bakas and will probably think I'm bald, even though under the wig I have hair. You never know. My father has been insisting on me wearing girl clothes around the house. Now he has been taking this "idea" to far. Does he want me to be his daughter or what? He keeps saying that he wants Kanako to feel like she is still living on this earth. I couldn't care less. I don't want to give up my life for some dead person. It was bad enough she got special treatment and I sat along the side lines. Sisters… Trust me, you don't want siblings. _

_Well diary, I'll leave it at that. I won't say any more or any less than I have to. Wish me good luck and I mean it_

I put my diary into my beach bag and sat in the changing room to the "crew" came back with the multiple outfits for me to try on. We didn't reach the beach yet, we were still at school. Tanya insisted that I stay here and try on each one till she felt happy with the one she liked on me, even though every one had to vote. Rows and rows of manikins were lined up, each wearing something different on them. Tanya wanted me to wear the two piece bikini that she stole from the other host club. It had a pink color with little frills to hide apparently my flat boob size.

She stated and I quote,

"My little daughter would look good in something as this. If they think this looks good on the male commoner, then think how wonderful it'll look on our female commoner!!!!!"

I shook my head at the thought. Besides, I have some abs and even if I wore that, you could see my abs and how buff I kind of looked. I could lie and said I did sports, but I don't think that'll cut it and also, I have a penis thank you. I really can't hide that.

Suddenly Tanya came into the back and pulled out a few the others liked.

"Kanako, we the club decided on three we like, even though I much rather you were the one I choose. Still we need you to try these on and see which looks good on you. The twins will be in the changing room with you,"

"WHAT!!!!??? NO! I mean, they don't need to help me,"

"Ahh! They are the best when it comes to fashion my little flower for they know everything,"

"Senpai, listen. I don't need help. I can manage,"

"AS YOUR MOTHER YOU'LL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!!!! GOT IT!!!!????"

"YES MAM!!!!"

I couldn't deny it. They were going to find out sooner or later. Now was time of…dieing, Just wish me luck. Shortly after they came in with three suits. One a skirt and a bikini top, one a skirt and a tie top and the last one a full bikini with yellow polka dots and was pink. Hehe, yellow polka dotted bikini. The first suit was white and the second one was black. I sighed and turned at the twins.

"You two, are you going to watch me change?" I asked straight face.

"Probably. Why won't we?" They said at once.

"Because…I am a little shy at this stuff,"

"You've never changed in front of your own gender before?"

"Well…not exactly. I did change in front of a transvestite before, but that scarred me for life,"

"Well we don't have to watch. We were told to stay in here with you. Unless,"

They paused and looked at me curiously. Those eyes…curious and scheming. It was too cute to resist!!!!!

"You're hiding something,"

"Me…well…I…umm,"

"Yes?" They said waiting patiently and looking at me with those eyes still firm onto my face.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just don't tell any one, got it! You guys will be the only one to know about this,"

"They nodded and looked at me, curiously of course. Should I tell them my true gender or should I come up with a false lie? Can I really trust them?

"The fact, I…have this birth mark on my back that is embarrassing to me,"

I couldn't have lied about that. I do have one and I do hate it.

"Really? How come?" They both asked, still curious.

"Because to me it looks like some person's butt and when people see it they laugh at me. Do you understand now?"

"So that's all," Hikari said.

"We thought you had a huge secrete you were hiding from us," Karin said following.

"Me, a secrete. Naha. I'm clean guys,"

"Alright. We'll leave you alone to change. Expect us to come in when you're done,"

So they left and I started to change. I would ignore the last outfit and try on the first two. I changed water bras to a strapless and the began to figure out how to where these suits. I bikini top I managed well with the bra and it made it seem that I had boobs. I'll admit, the white didn't look good on me. The twins came in and shook their heads. They demanded the bikini be on next. I sighed and went for it.

I put on the bottoms first and took out the box of tissues and stuff that area like the wind. It felt so strange and even after looking in the mirror I couldn't deny I had a **huge **bold there. I called them back in and they looked at me funny and said no right away.

I was relived for that amount of time and changed into the last one. The one that should look good on me. I called the twins back in and they looked at me and back at each other, exchanging glances. Then it was decided that this outfit was exactly what I needed to look cute. They pushed me out and the members looked at me blank stared.

"Why…SHE"S PERFECT!!!!!" Tanya shouted and hugged me tightly.

"Hmm, I'll admit she pulls it off well," Koyuki said as she looked into the schedule today.

"Wow Kan-kun you look super cute!" Candy said as she jumped around in her inner tube with little pink kittens on it.

Mona nodded and I stood there not breathing at all.

"Senpai let me go!!!"

She let go and then looked at me for a brief moment of time. She grabbed my things and headed out before saying a single word. I guess that meant it was time to leave. The others followed her out and I just sighed walking around in my new swim suit.

All the girls in the hall loved my new look and kept saying how cute I looked and how I should wear things like this more often. I just puked secretly. It wasn't long when we got onto the bus. It was fancy and had everything you could ever dream of, even…salmon!!! I only tried it once when I was a child and loved it. Hmm, salmon. Tanya looked at me strange as my eyes grew wide open to the fact it was even there.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I drooled onto the light pink, shag rug carpeting.

"No…salmon…."

"You can have some you know,"

"I can!!!!??" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes, but afterwards. You'll have some when this party is over.

I cried and sat down, staring at its beauty. I wanted it so much. It's like heaven melted into my mouth. Salmon…..

It was about a thirty minute drive to the beach, mainly to this beach. I sat and watched "Fruits Basket" and watched as Kyo ran off after he saw Tohru look at him and his true form. The girls around me cried and I just didn't care. Piff, who cares. He'll love her any way in the manga and they'll get together and Yuki will get with Mochii. Not like I care.

*author gave spoiler for those who haven't read or watched that far…sorry*

I finally got off the bus and looked over into the calming blue sea. The waves were low and the sky was shinning high over our heads. Even a bird was flying over it, staring down into its beauty. It was a perfect symmetry.

They all ran out of the bus and starting setting up the area for the guests. I sat there ideally confused of what was occurring. Tables were being set up and music too. Volley ball nets were placed up and Koyuki starting conducting everything. I felt alone, so very alone.

"Kanako, are you ready for your guests?" Koyuki asked me.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just curious. I'd better watch out today. I sense something terrible will happen to you today,"

I blinked twice and she took off. My guests showed up not that long after and sat beside me. I started off like normal welcoming them and letting them know our deals and offers for today's event. Koyuki wanted to make more money again. I hate rich people.

Candy decided to play in the water and Mona just wanted to paint today and not do much. Koyuki was being herself in her own way and Tanya was flittering like normal. If this wasn't a fanfic, she would probably be a hoe or something along that route. We were having fun for a while, until it happened.

Seems like the wage of war started now. Ouran came over to our side and Suoh aka Tamaki looked pissed off. We were on _his _property, even though Tanya claimed it was hers at the start and was mainly playing stupid.

"I thought I told you to leave Saki!!!!???"

Tanya turned and gave a stupid appearance, that look women give you like they had no idea sort of thing.

"Oh, did you know? Don't worry Souh; we'll leave in two or five hours from now. Depends on when you leave,"

"I'm not leaving!!!! You have no right to be here!!!"

"It's a free country Souh and don't forget, my father is about to take your family business if you don't start changing your ways soon,"

That's when Kyouya came to the stands and pulled out…oh my god! Heck no! He did not just pull out that!!!! Err!!! They are going to ruin me!!!!

"I suggest you remain quite Saki. We have something you should no about," He said, grinning cleverly.

"Kanako… you aren't who I thought you were. We'll leave now Souh,"

Tanya pulled me aside and looked at me angrily. I have no idea what the photos were, but obviously they weren't good, even if some one like him had black mail.

"Kanako Utada! Explain to me these imagines!!!!"

I looked at them. I figured that would happen. They were taken at around two or three in the afternoon, the time of which I was in the changing room. The imagines showed my bare open flat guy chest and the wig off my head. Now my life was over and I would die.

"I'm sorry senpai. Look, I'll explain everything,"

"You'd better. You must…be punished. Who are you any way!!!!???"

"My name is Kenji Utada and I'm posing as my sister Kanako Utada. She died not that long ago and my father wanted me to go here as her. I had no choice! It wasn't my fault that you took me it senpai! I was doing what I was told to do, respecting my family as we would have traditionally done years ago! I'm sorry for the mess and I'll leave the club and school,"

"No, you're not going to leave Kenji,'

"Huh?"

"I understand clearly. Your trying to protect your family and live on as your sibling, making her feel free. I can't take your education away from you and have you kicked out. Just because you're a male doesn't mean anything to me. I just don't like that fact you lied…to all of us,"

"I know, but I did it for good reasons. So, if your not making me leave, then what are you planning to do with me?"

"Well, I'm unsure. I could have you remain a host for now, but you'll have to still be your sister for now and make yourself look more like her and act more womanly. Besides, you're the best pupil I have and you're…"

She paused and turned away from me. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I had a good felling. Maybe, this club isn't as bad after all. However; it's just the beginning and next chapter…is where things take its toll…with my father.

To be continued….

**There, now they know people. I wanted to extend it to about chapter 3 or four ish and then make things interesting with his father. Oh what I have planned for you guys. Now, I do need couple ideas for my own characters. So if you want to support my story, just maybe lend an idea. Maybe not even couples, but feature enemies they should have, just anything really. I could do like in my other stories switch-a-roos if you like and if so, which characters. Just lend a few ideas and maybe I'll write them up. Till next time guys. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Father's Decision"**

**Author: Ok, so I'm on a debate right now between Kenji keeping him the same gender or changing in. To be honest, it would make since if it were changed due to the school, however; that means that the pairings might lean more yaoi if I choose Tanya and Kenji to be together, just like TamaXHaru but its now TanXKen. So yeah, it's debating. This chapter will debate between me changing it or not. Be aware and if you guys don't want it to be that way, just post saying change idea or keep and I can re-arrange something either in the next chapter or following chapters, but for now please enjoy. ^^**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been another long and painful day. The party didn't go as well as plan. Tanya and the rest of us ended up leaving due to some sneaky fox in the Ouran Host Club. Kyouya, aka the brains of the group must have been spying on us or rather me and found something useful. It wasn't Tamaki's intention to use such black mail; even his face looked stunned and confused. It doesn't matter now. They know I'm a male and decided to keep me after all, but appearing as a female host of course. Guys will still swoon over me and the rest of the yuri obsessed fangirls will still also swoon over me. Yeah, the club thought allowing other females might raise the interest rate. I don't care. I can't leave this club any way. _

_However, I am happy for one thing. It's the weekend now which means no school and no host club to bother me around. All I have to do is a few chores and then I have the rest of the weekend off…or maybe I spoke to soon. _

I laid the diary down and opened the door to knocking. It was loud and almost ready to break the door down. I was in normal average male clothes today and no wig thank god. So I wasn't afraid of opening it or anything, but it seems strange for us to receive visitors at this hour and by this hour for us it being nine in the morning. My father looked at me and shrugged. I was about to open the door when it suddenly came down on me.

"KENJI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??? WE'RE TAKING YOU SHOPPING THIS AFTERNOON!!!!!!" Tanya said as she yelled over me and by over, on top of me and the door.

"I'm down here senpai," I recalled still able to breath some.

She looked down and noticed the body hidden under the door and stepped off of it carefully while my father lifted it up.

"Thanks dad," I said to him as I brushed off the dirt off my shirt.

"So this is what you actually look like," Hikari and Karin exclaimed happily.

"Uh yeah. This is the real me and not something fake,"

"I never realized you would look so cute Ken-chan," Candy said, hugging onto Neko-chan tightly.

I gave an unsure look and just nodded at the complaint.

"So how do you guys know my son?" My father asked, looking at me and then looking at them.

"We are friends of your son sir. For I am Tanya Saki!"

"Hmm…saki…." My father said once again thinking of the drink pour down his mouth. Tanya looked confused and stepped away for a second.

"My name is Koyuki sir. Pleased to meet you," she said, handing out a business card to him with information.

"Interesting. You're quite the business lady aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. I work with multiple different businesses and offer the finest services. If you need me for anything, please call at any time,"

My father nodded and then he looked at the two yuri twins.

"Excuse us for not introducing ourselves sir," They both said and now the separate twin talk, starting with Hikari.

"My name is Hikari Haruno,"

"And my name is Karin Haruno,"

"Pleased to meet you my good sir," Once again the\y said together.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet such fine ladies of high class. I'm very impressed,"

They smiled as usual and then he looked at Candy and Mona, the last two to play this name bit game.

"Hi there good sir. My name is Yoshi, but people call me Candy and my friend here is Jade, but most people call her Mona and she doesn't speak much," Candy said, as she jumped up on my father and shook hands, very excited to meet him from what I understand.

"I see. It's nice to meet you two as well. I'm happy to meet you all, but you still haven't explained how you know my son,"

"As I said a brief moment ago, we are friends of his from school and we is apart of a high social club called Rome which stands for Romance Of Marvelous Excellence. He was chosen to be our newest host, before we knew his true gender and now we welcome him with open arms. No one will know who he is and we certainly will not kill him like in are school rules. Number 378, all boys found at our school and attending our school will be killed in any way by the student or the dean,"

"I see…will know one will know any way. I plan on having his gender changed any way. The only problem is he is still young, but the medical hospital he is going to is specialized in young children, so he'll be fine,"

"Oh well that's just…WHAT!!!! You can't do that!!!!??? I mean, what about his…boy hood!!!???? I bet he's never had sex has he!!!???"

"Tanya!!!!" I said rather irritated by that sex comment.

"Well its true isn't it!!!???"

'Well yes," I said looking down.

"See sir, he hasn't lived out the rest of his life yet,"

"It's too late Tanya. My son already has plans for this and it is final. I'm sorry you feel this way, but he lived a fair life of this and know needs a better future as his sister," My father looked at her straight, crossed his arms and she gave up within that second.

"Alright, I see your point. Well, I suppose if this is what you what Kenji, the club will not go against it,"

"I know senpai, but…I'm doing what's right, as in our tradition," I said, looking up onto my ancestry wall.

"Unfortunately I'm only half Japanese and don't understand it all,"

"Half?" I said, titling my head of to one side.

"Yes Kenji, half. You see, our dear Tanya is half French as well, just like Tamaki and they grew up as childhood play mates. The problem was one wanted a certain toy from one another. It was a special toy that they both loved. They called him Beary the bear.

*referring to Tama-chan's teddy bear*

This bear had a special connection between them, but one day, Tanya was moving to dear Japan at the age of nine. They had to make a decision from here on out. This battle caused uproar and the two hated each other from here on out. Now Tamaki Suoh owns the bear in his possession and Tanya does not," Koyuki said looking into Tanya's history online.

I looked at my father and he shrugged. Tanya was in a corner of the room weeping.

"That still won't change my mind about my son," My father said after the dead silence.

"It's alright. How long does that give us to prepare him?" Tanya asked curiously.

"This weekend,"

She ginned as her eyes flashed two stars in her eyes.

"Perfect! We'll prepare him this weekend and we'll start with the mall!!! Kenji! Get your girl outfit on and come with us!!! You will learn what it is truly like to spend all your money in one place and be a proper female!!!"

The twins grabbed me and yanked me upstairs in my room and went through all my clothes to locate something reasonable. I have a feeling this story won't get better anytime soon…for me that is.

To be continued….

**Woot!!!! I love mall scenes. Now I get to talk about places and different things!!!!! Keep reviewing and reading my shit!!!!!! There will be more!!!! Trust me!!!!!! **


End file.
